Troy Murray
| birth_place = Calgary, Alberta, Canada | career_start = 1982 | career_end = 1997 | draft = 57th overall | draft_year = 1980 | draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks }} Troy Murray (born Troy Norman Murray on July 31, 1962) is a Canadian former professional ice hockey centre who played in the NHL who is currently the color analyst on WGN-AM broadcasts of Chicago Blackhawks hockey games. Playing Career Amateur Playing Career Troy played part of two seasons (1978–1980) with the St. Albert Saints of the Alberta Junior Hockey League. He also played briefly in two games with the Lethbridge Broncos of the Western Hockey League. In two seasons at the University of North Dakota, Troy was twice named to the Western Collegiate Hockey Association Second All-Star Team in 1981 and 1982. He led North Dakota in scoring as a freshman and helped them capture a NCAA Title in 1982. In 1982, Troy was chosen to play for Team Canada at the World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. He was named team captain and led the team to a gold medal victory. Professional Playing Career Troy was drafted out of the University of North Dakota by the Chicago Black Hawks with the 57th overall selection in the 3rd Round of the 1980 NHL Entry Draft. He made his NHL debut in the 1981–82 season playoffs on April 4, 1982 against the Minnesota North Stars where he scored his first ever NHL goal. The Black Hawks would be defeated in the Division Finals against the St. Louis Blues. Troy's first ever NHL regular season goal came against the Toronto Maple Leafs and he would finish his rookie season with 16 points in 54 games. His career peaked duirng the 1985-86 season, as he scored 99 points. He was awarded the Frank J. Selke Trophy for best defensive forward in the league that year. In 1991-92, Troy was traded to the Winnipeg Jets along with teammate Warren Rychel for Bryan Marchment and Chris Norton. He was named team captain and finished with 47 points in 79 games that season. Troy's stay in Winnipeg was short-lived as he was reacquired by the Blackhawks in 1992-93. A year later, he was again traded, this time to the Ottawa Senators. Troy was the only player on the team to finish with a plus rating. He was traded in 1994-95 to the Pittsburgh Penguins. He played in 13 games with them before being traded again in 1995-96 to the Colorado Avalanche. Troy and the Avalanche made it all the way to the Stanley Cup Finals where they defeated the Florida Panthers in four games. He won his first and only Stanley Cup with the Avalanche. Troy remained in hockey for one more year with the Chicago Wolves of the International Hockey League before retiring in 1997. He finished his career scoring 230 goals and 354 assists in 915 career NHL games. Troy played in twelve seasons with the Blackhawks, and ranks 14th on the Blackhawks all-time assists list with 291, 15th on the all-time points list with 488 and 18th all-time in goals with 197. Until January 23, 2011, Troy was the last Blackhawk player to successfully convert on a penalty shot at home against Kari Takko of the Minnesota North Stars back in 1987. Marian Hossa is now the latest Blackhawk player to do so. Troy served as the TV studio analyst from the start of the 1998–99 season until November 13, 2003 when he was named TV color commentator. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Statistics International Play }} Troy participated in the 1982 World Junior Ice Hockey Championship representing the USA. Awards & Achievements College Hockey Awards *All-WCHA Second Team (1981) *All-WCHA Second Team (1982) *NCAA Title (1982) NHL Awards *Frank J. Selke Trophy (1986) *Stanley Cup Champion (Colorado Avalanche) (1996) Personal Life Troy was born in Calgary, Alberta, but grew up in St. Albert, Alberta. Category:1962 births Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Winnipeg Jets (1979–96) players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Stanley Cup champions